And Out of the Mirror it Sprang
by AnglophilicSins
Summary: Her death was sudden, far too sudden. So sudden that she had to be reborn, into a certain exorcist that we all know. Fem-AllenxKanda and one-sided EarlxFem-Allen. T for mild language.-ON HIATUS-
1. Prologue

Hey there readers! Sorry to disappoint any fans of my lame attempt at 'Calamatic D.Gray-Man Issues', it has been pulled down.

Same goes for everything, Lenalee fans please leave now and do **NOT** request for a change in the pairings. **NO** Lenalee side pairing allowed accept **LavixLena**. Other suggestions are welcome.

This idea just came to me one fine night as I was rolling around in bed trying to get to sleep. I actually shot straight up and then set to work on a related picture for it, so that I'd remember to write it but… well, the idea was still new and all… Eh-heh-heh. I sketched up a picture of angels(Ellen and Kanda) kissing instead, quite proud of it really. Now let's see if I can get around to scanning it in.

Rated T for mild swearing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D.Gray-Man, Hoshino Katsura does though.

**Prologue**

She balanced precariously on a smooth, round railing, her pristine white gown fluttered majestically behind her. She ran across the railing and jumped off the edge childishly, performing a little twirl for her young daughter in front of her. The young child clapped enthusiastically, giggling as her mother pulled the child into her bosom. They strode in to the large mansion gaily, hoping to return to a good meal.

"What?! How dare you!"

"What's it to you? All you ever do is lounge around the house! At least I did something constructive!"

"Constructive? Constructive!? How is wiping out an entire _city _constructive?"

"Don't you just love the sight of blood?"

Seething with rage, the angelic woman lunged at her husband, broadsword in hand. The plump millionaire did the same, his sword a direct opposite of his wife's. The clash of metal reverberated throughout the large abode, and a tiny tot, barely seven, clutched her pet cat close to her for comfort. She watched with trepidation apparent on her little face as her parents battled it out, the occasional drop of blood splashing relentlessly on her small body.

She had not understood it at first, why her mother was not fighting back anymore. She shuffled unsteadily, her wine-coloured hair shifting as she moved. At last, she saw, and she screamed.

She screamed and she ran, jolting her cat from its contented purring. Nothing should be happy, nothing should be purring… It just simply was not done. She cried painfully, the tears stinging her eyes even as she shut the door behind her and attempted to control her tears. Such a thing never happened in a little family like theirs.

She looked at a metal 'doll' propped against the wall for comfort. It did no help, for these 'dolls' were the cause of the fight in the first place. And now…

Her mother was dead.

**-OoOoO-**

A young British waved to her departing friend, wishing him luck on his latest mission. As soon as he was out of sight, she dropped her hand and stared at the reflective surface of the water. A great shadow of evil grinned, but it was not mocking nor sinister, no, it was in satisfaction. The girl sneered at the ghostly reflection and whipped around defiantly, climbing up the stairs towards the elevators, cropped white locks bouncing gently with each step.

Her name… is Ellen Walker.

So eh, how did it go? I'm not very good with long chapters and all… It, erm, passes, as a prologue right? Right!? Mewl… -sulks- I'm as sad as the little blue block at the bottom left so, make us all happy and click it, yeah?


	2. The Days of Joy are Over

Wow, an update! I can't believe that those _blasted_ exams are finally over!

Might be a little confusing too but most will be revealed!

Oh and as for 'icefacade', I think the review you submitted was 'Anonymous'. If I'm right, don't forget the cookies you promised!

She had met him on a cold winter's day, as she was freezing half to death. He had taken her in, gave her shelter, food, the whole package. It was only after two years did she realize why her heart thumped for joy whenever she saw him.

She was in love with the Millennium Earl.

Nine months later, a beautiful little girl was born. She was always quite spacey, never really listening to anything anyone said to her, always off in her own little world. So they named their first daughter **Dream**.

After several more months, a son was blessed upon them. He was very handsome, even at such an age, he was a lady charmer. He was great fun to be with, and once he learned to talk, he always had something witty to say to everything. His name, is **Pleasure.**

**Bond** was born, twins yes, but their mother simply refused to have them separated via surgery. Then came **Wrath**, a child with an uncontrollable temper. For Dream's sixth birthday,** Lust**, the cat, became the family's pet.

Now, you may be wondering what 'her' name is. How about we just call her the **Fourteenth** for now?

The Fourteenth was a kindly woman who knew her own limits well. She loved every one of her twelve children equally, showing no favouritism to any of them. She spent her free time constructing robots, not Komurins definitely. No, something far smaller, far more dangerous, and far more useful.

She was the inventor of the **Akuma**.

They were not used as how we know them today, instead, they were simply household robots whose only job was to tidy up the large mansion and play with the children. Their fuel was just cooking oil, nothing more. But you see, the Earl is an ambitious man, he wants wealth, power, and everything related to these. Once he had finished building **Lero** for Dream, he asked for an Akuma to inspect. The Fourteenth complied of course, seeing no harm in doing so.

What the Earl saw as he took apart the bits metal was not the components of a domestic robot, what he saw instead, was a war machine that had the potential, but lacked the right fuel. Cooking oil just somehow would not last the robot long enough to power up massive guns. He began experimenting with different types of liquids, all of which failed to accomplish the desired task. As he rested one night after a long and tiring day of work, blood from a small cut in his thumb trickled into the robot's fuel valve, and it whirred to life. Its attached gun sent a mighty blast to the end of the Earl's work desk, startling the man out of his nap.

He grinned; so this was his answer.

He began his little expedition with peaceful Kyoto, Japan, just to collect enough _fuel_ for his Akuma army. Five Akumas were enough to wipe out all of the unsuspecting citizens of Kyoto and the Earl cackled, never having felt being so alive before.

He returned with time to spare before dinner, so he proposed to his children a little project: they were going to build an ark. Not just any ark of course, one powered with incredible technology the world never knew existed. It was completed on the night of an eclipse, with a total of nine thousand rooms. It was on this very night that the Earl revealed what his new 'job' was to his wife.

She gasped, she screamed, she yelled, she hollered, and she cried. She cried for all the lives that were taken by the Earl; she cried for the Earl himself, praying to the heavenly father that he would see the wrong of his ways and change before it was too late. The more he spoke, the more agitated she grew. She could no longer stand listening to him speak, and charged at him with her sword, cursing him, his ark and all her robotic creations.

As they fought, they never noticed Dream cuddling Lust and cowering under an antique table, watching the fight. Just as these two never noticed Dream's uncle **Mana**, standing at the door. When the Fourteenth finally fell, her beautiful, crystalline silver eyes landed on her brother and hurriedly, she wished him long life, and blessed him with her will. She landed with a loud thud on the cold marble flooring, barely registering her husband's maniacal laughter or her daughter's frightened screams.

Rhode Camelot awoke with a start, purple locks matted against her sweaty forehead. She had seen it again, that dream which she could not control, the one memory of the Noah's Dream which she could not push aside; the '**betrayal**' of the Fourteenth. Only four were there to witness the battle, Mana, Lust, Lero and herself. But she was the only one who had seen everything, the memory haunting her mind for the rest of eternity.

Gentle tears trickled slowly down her cheeks, recalling how that beautiful woman would hug her close after a terrifying nightmare, "Okaa-sama… I miss you…"

YAHOO! 800+! Oh yea, I'm awesome! OK, please send in your comments and storyline suggestions, it's interesting to see which direction the general audience see my story going in. There's a little block at the bottom left that reads 'Go', in truth it says, 'Click me if you want H-Hanabi-12 to write Chapter 3 with a thousand words.'


	3. Phantom Thief G Part 1

Wow, I sure update fast

Another update, amazing how fast I can do these things without exams to worry about… (lmao…sarcasm)

I will only be writing these chapters at night, blame it all on my stupid shyness… –sulks- But don't worry! In about ten or so year's time, I will be living by myself and will have all the time in the world to update as and when I wish! C:

* * *

She slowly drifted down the carpeted stairs, winding and hovering over the wooden ascension piece very much like an ethereal specter. Upon reaching the bottom, she gingerly picked up a nearby hot-pink parasol, twirling the slumbering umbrella out of habit. She searched in the kitchens… no one there except for the cooks. She searched the large master bedroom… she found instead, a few measly-sized spiders. The rest of the gloomy, strange mansion also showed no other signs of life that she truly wanted to see.

Rhode Camelot was bored.

Not that it was rare that she got bored of course, after all, 'I'm bored,' was one of her favourite phrases of all time. She despondently shut herself back into her room, barely sparing a glance at the tattered and rusted Akuma shell propped in a corner, a large fluffy dress hiding the shiny metal beneath. All she wanted now was a doll that she could play with, one that would respond, one that would not break terribly easily. She recalled the time she had kidnapped Lenalee and Ellen, Ellen was so flat-chested back then that she had mistaken her for a boy, therefore settling for pinning her against a wall with a charmed candle.

She played and fondled over Lenalee's long and dark hair, it was combed to perfection, and it smelt of all sorts of funny fragrances. But Road simply wrinkled her nose childishly and began to perm the Chinese girl's hair, all the while wondering how she could have enough time to care for her hair in the war. After Lenalee was rescued, she and Ellen battled it out, her anger further fueled when Ellen informed her bemusedly that her name did not begin with an 'A'. During the time that Lenalee was recovering in Miranda's 'Time Out', Road decided that when Ellen finally matured enough, she would be a very fitting doll indeed.

Recently however, Ellen seemed to have been getting closer and closer to another exorcist; namely, Kanda Yu. And as she stood in the shadows of a large building during the two's latest mission together, she could have sworn for a brief moment after the fight with the level three Akuma she had sent after them, she saw Kanda embracing Ellen gently and connecting his lips with her's. She did not even protest against the action! Kanda, she decided, was in the way of simply everything. He stopped the Akuma from killing Ellen on their first mission together; he destroyed her brother, Skin; he even got in her way of getting her new toy. He was one terribly annoying man.

* * *

The Earl tended to see himself as a very reasonable man. Should someone do him good once, he would also do a favour for that someone. And if the fellow wanted another favour, he would have to give the Earl something in return.

This was why he decided that killing the Fourteenth was quite a fine choice, seen as it was she who had attacked him first. But her attack had left him scarred. He never rested, waiting for the moment when he could make her a member of his family again; to make her forgive him, maybe even accept his methods. If only she had not been found by that bastard Mana, she would never have become so… so righteous. What was indeed worse, he did not even take the opportunity during Mana's death to capture Ellen, or kill her off, if need be. Now, he was stuck with one more enemy, one who could easily take them all down if she should awaken on the Order's side.

"We have to get her back, time is running short. If we do not, our death is assured," muttered the Earl under his breath, repeatedly stroking Lulubell who was nestled comfortably in his lap.

* * *

"Yu! We've got another mission! Oi, are you in there? Yu!" Ellen screeched while relentlessly pounding on the door of the Asian man's room.

She finally calmed as the tall oaken door swung open, revealing a very dashing and somewhat disheveled young man. He shot Ellen an annoyed glance before circling one arm around her slender waist and planting a soft, affectionate kiss on her head.

"Che, stop pounding on my door like it's the end of the world at freaking _four_ in the morning, Baka Moyashi…" This simple statement from the irritable exorcist induced a short giggle from the young British.

The meeting in Komui's office went as usual: wake the bloke up, get the information booklets, get briefed, and then get sent out. Noise Marie, as it would seem was to go on this mission with them. So bang goes a lovely little romantic get-away for the two youngsters. Howard Link… nothing much needs to be said about the man, it was his job to tail the poor girl everywhere; thank god he does not have stalker tendencies. The mission? To catch the mysterious thief G who had been terrorizing a town.

* * *

"I can't! Not tonight, at least... I know, I promised. But work comes first! You'll have to go to the party on your own!"

"But that's what you always say! If you don't spend more time at home, I'm going to find a man and _leave_ just like Mother did, Father!"

"Sir, sorry to interrupt but… you have visitors…"mumbled a slightly frightened officer from the side.

"And there's your precious work, you damned workaholic! I'll apologize to the direct… Eek! Oh I'm _so_ sorry, do excuse… me…" '_Oo, he's so… HOT!!'_ Large hearts formed in her eyes as the young aristocrat stared in wonder at the man she had just bumped into.

"Be careful, outta my way…" muttered Kanda as he roughly shoved the girl in front of him to a side, blatantly ignoring the disturbing stars that she immediately got in her eyes after the action and immediately questioned an old man standing before him, "Are you Inspector Galmar?"

Said old man however, repeated the conversation he had just a moment ago with his daughter in his mind, also remembering the face of awe and admiration that his little girl had gotten after seeing this man, "…Find a man and _leave_… Find a man… find one…" _Papa antennae activate!! _"Who are you..?" the Inspector ground out angrily, pushing his daughter away from Kanda with his right hand. He was merely answered by a dumb and slightly angered 'Huh?' from the exorcist in question.

"We heard that a few of our members were being detained here, may we speak with them?" inquired Marie, coming up from behind Kanda, Ellen easily dwarfed by standing in front of him.

Inspector Galmar growled lightly as he turned to face them, but immediately ceased to be angry as soon as he saw the symbol of the rose cross on the uniforms of the three visitors. _Exorcists? What could they be here for?_ He wondered to himself, panic building in his chest as he thought about how he might have offended one of the elite of the world.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Young Emilia stood at the door, readying herself for the party and pondering over the strange aura surrounding the three exorcists, as well as what that strange little slightly-larger-than-an-average-golf-ball-sized thing was. A young boy crept up from behind her, before springing up and squeezing her breasts in his hands, "I found Emilia!!"

"You… little… pervert!" Emilia screeched with all the might of an angered woman and smacked the boy down hard. She looked up at the sound of two young, feminine voices, "We've come to get you Emilia! The director's birthday party is starting soon!"

"Oh my! It's that time already? Hoo… Hurry, hurry…" she mumbled, and gathered her frilly parasol in a fluster.

* * *

Rather abrupt end but… WHO CARES!? I HIT MY TARGET OF A THOUSAND!! Oh dear, let me do a recount… exactly 1,290 words in the story itself! Amazing, I didn't even need to rely on the Author's Note to extend it! As for the last chapter, the order of birth was done on a whim, of course keeping in mind that Rhode is the first child. But why only twelve children and the mother is called the Fourteenth? Twelve because there's the Earl, the kids(not goats!) and the Mum. She's the Fourteenth because her body was the last to be found, as in… Some historians or archeologists found the Noah children first. Then a few centuries later, at around the time DGM takes place, the Fourteenth was found. Although the Earl isn't dead, everyone knows that he's still alive so they just count him in any way.

Now, for some replies….

**Junoan-** Well, that's good to know…

**xXJustAnotherFangirlXx-** Good to know that you appreciate my story, I hope to keep it interesting even as my inspirations flees from me… D:

**UniFsky-** You have got to be my favourite reviewer! You actually took the time to write out what you liked and why you like it. Which is good! Though if there's anything with my story that does not sit well with you, leave it in a review or PM me, please be as harsh as you can!

Till next time,

Hana-san


	4. Part2: Meeting the Suspects

Another one! Whoopie! Even though I have a swollen eye that feels like it's been **punched**, I have managed to drag myself out of bed and write this! _Yea…_

Alas, let us not wait a moment longer and get down to catching G!

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to release them. They're suspects in a case I'm trying to solve, you see," murmured Inspector Galmar as he fished out a large key ring, a dozen silver and brass-coloured keys dangling on it.

The four others gathered nodded in understanding and waited patiently for the Inspector to unlock the metal gates. Slowly, he pushed against the now unlocked gates, and they groaned loudly in protest, metal hinges cranking and rumbling away. They strode into the large prison-like area, turning their heads left and right in curiosity to see what were behind those glass-paneled cells. It took a moment for the mass amount of horrible suits and distressed faces to sink in, but when it did, it was quite the shock.

"Erk!?" gagged a disgruntled Kanda, eyes twitching in disbelief.

"Eh!?" cried a shocked Ellen, jumping back slightly at the hideous outfit the men behind bars were wearing.

Lined on both sides of the path were large cells, each containing several dozen people. The top half of these cells were covered with strong, tampered glass, which the suspects were all pressing their faces and hands onto now, trying desperately to get out. The bottom half were vertical metal bars which other suspects clung on tightly to, hands reaching out to grab the coats of the passing exorcists.

"They should be somewhere in here… You'll just have to find them," sighed the Inspector in a very 'I-can't-take-this-anymore' kind of tone.

Noise frowned at this staring at the impossibly large number of people wearing the G-suit, wailing and moaning for help.

"Who are they exactly, Inspector?" Marie voiced, trying his best not to sound too incredulous. Galmar gave him a look that all-to-clearly said 'What do you think?'

"What is this, Halloween!?" Kanda half-yelled as he looked around in a frenzy. Ellen maintained her innocently, clueless-ly, cute face and asked, "What the bloody 'ell's going on here?"

Marie was taken back by what Galmar had implied. Ellen too, could not believe it, "So you've caught him? And it's more than one person?"

"NO! WE'RE NOT G!! PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE US..!!" and other such desperate exclamations followed. They reached out through the bars and grabbed hold of the Inspector's legs, begging with tears to be let out. The Inspector however, firmly stood his ground; trying to dislodge them while denying their innocence. They claimed that G was no ordinary man, frenetically trying to get the Inspector to believe them. Instead, the inspector adopted a faraway look, swanky flowers floating around in the background, "Hmm? I have absolutely no idea what you're all going on about."

Meanwhile the three exorcists and one half-willing tag-along stood deadpanned a few steps back, ignored and confused. Until they heard… "Exorcists? Are those exorcists? YAY! YOU'VE COME TO SAVE US!! ALLELUIA!"

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here!?" barked Kanda, ferociously kicking the glass panel, sending spider webs cracks across the barrier. Didi and his group of finders (the suspects) backed away in fright from Kanda's wrath, yelling out hasty apologies and huddling against one another. They then related all the incidents preceding the current event, from being informed by Komui about G to investigating and then getting locked up in funny suits. Nevertheless, none of the exorcists believed a word from their mouths. All of a sudden, a large burly man with strangely long eyelashes and ridiculously large, lipstick-coated lips appeared out of nowhere and settled himself on a few finders, using them as a chair and armrests.

"This is Miss Bonnaire, she's the boss around here and was admitted six months ago as a suspect. We believe that the phenomenon of G is caused by innocence…What? I may look this way but what I say is true!" cried an indignant Didi. After Kanda and Ellen were done with skeptically staring at Didi, they turned their gaze on MISS Bonnaire, unable to believe that the masculine figure before them was indeed a woman. She began, "The Mysterious Thief G is no human; the 'G' stands for 'GHOST'. So far, we know three things about G; He wears this crazy costume, sends out an announcement before every crime and…

"He has no body." What she said struck Ellen, making her almost stagger backwards in shock.

"That's nonsense! You think that that kind of talk can get you out of here, Bonnaire? Well you've got another thing coming on!" spat out the Inspector, still struggling with the large army of G's clinging mercilessly onto him.

The _woman_ carried on, ignoring the Inspector's words, "That's why he has to use other's bodies to commit his crimes. And that's also why a new G keeps on appearing despite how many of us the Inspector locks up."

Inspector Galmar distinctly felt a vein pop somewhere, and he decided that enough was enough, "Are you done here? 'Cause I'm going to have to ask you to_ leave_!" he commanded, jabbing his thumb at the direction of the door.

"NOOOOOOO! Don't leave us, you can't leave! Let us out!" the poor trapped souls cried, reaching out to grab onto Ellen and keeping her where she was, rendering her unable to escape. Somehow, she felt _really_ molested…

And Kanda's trusty Mugen hovered near their throats not long after. _Ooh, so possessive…_(A/N: Sound like someone familiar? –winks-)

Once she was free from their clutches, she asked Marie, "Well, what do you think?"

"I'm not detecting any lies from their heartbeats," he replied, sounding somewhat content.

Kanda 'Che'd and spoke, "Whether he's a thief or a ghost, it'll be all over once we've gotten the innocence anyway."_ Who cares about these guys?_

"What are you going on about!? This is my case…"

"Inspector! I-It's a… another… announcement… from G!" heaved a weary-looking officer, in his hands, a large card that was made into the shape of the letter G.

_Before the national treasure known as the Regent, I shall make my appearance._

_Signed, Phantom Thief G! Mwa! _

* * *

Good? I didn't like it, personally. In fact, I hate quoting the manga; it's so… speech-y. TOO MUCH DAMN DIALOGUE! Please do review, they make me all warm and fuzzy to know that someone cares! –expectant stare-

Replies—

**UniFsky-** Again, you are an amazingly thoughtful reviewer. –Grins- As for Rhode's treatment towards Ellen, it was only recently after the ark… arc… -snigger- that she found out who Ellen was, and only because the Earl had enlightened her. And what you said about the female rights… I just 'lol-ed' and then I proceeded to spontaneously combust due to the chemical reaction of laughing too much. :D

**KiyoiYume-** Aww, thank you… But this chapter was a let-down… Oh well, -curls up in bed and falls asleep-

**Sleeping Moon-** O.O So the phantom thief G prefers older women? Oh my… Because based on the manga, G is just a kid!

Off to heal her swelling eye,

Hana-tan (I _swear_ someone demoted me…)


End file.
